


Seek and Destroy

by moonwillow27458



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Brotherly Love, Drinking, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Dean Winchester, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: When Sam gets his first fake ID, he demands Dean takes him out drinking. While in the bathroom, Sam meets a seemingly nice trucker.Then things take a turn.





	Seek and Destroy

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is 17 in this and therefore under age in some states. 
> 
> This is based off of a plot arch in an episode of Rick and Morty (great TV show btw, you totally should watch it) called Meeseeks and Destroy.

"Look Sammy, we can just turn back now, forget this all ever happened and watch a B-grade horror movie at the drive in." Dean pulled his eyes off of the road and towards his brother, a somewhat hopeful look on his face. Out of the corner of his eye, Sam could see Dean giving his most charming smile, but he wasn't falling for it. He might be able to charm the panties off any girl he came into contact with, but Sam wasn't some brainless bimbo and he'd made up his mind.

"We're going, Dean," Sam said through gritted teeth. "Dad gave me this ID for a reason and I wanna test it out.

"C'mon, Sammy, you know full well Dad gave you that to do beer runs when we're both too wasted to drive!" Dean snapped. A horn beeped at him, and Dean swerved the car back into the right lane. "He didn't make you it so you could go out drinking in a bar. Speaking of..."

Dean pulled the Impala into a gravelled car park. It was mostly empty, aside from a couple a rusting muscle cars and a line of motorbikes. Dean put the car in park and turned to Sam. In his hand, he had Sam's first fake ID that put him at 21 years of age and Sam's eyes shined at the prospect. An ID meant freedom and time alone and alcohol. He yanked it out of Dean's hands before he could protest and climbed out of the car. Behind him, he could sense Dean's dismay at his giddiness but that wasn't his problem.

Dean was getting too old to be hanging out with his little brother. They both knew it. It just wasn't cool to be around some dweeby teenager when he could be anywhere else, Sam was thankful Dean stayed with him but wished he'd just admit it.

Sam waited for his brother to round the car before heading inside. The bar was packed full of people, mostly bikers and Lynyrd Skynyrd rejects. There was the occasional girl, the sort Dean usually brought back to the motel, but beyond that they were all the same type. Not that he minded; they all seemed to be having a good time so Sam doubted they'd be any trouble. 

The bartender offered him a friendly smile as he approached the bar. She was young and pretty, with dark brown curls and soft eyes.

"What can I get you?" She asked. Sam glanced over all the bottles of liquor hanging down. There was a lot to choose from, and he wasn't really sure what he should pick. He looked up at Dean just as he reached the bar.

"What do you recommend?"

"He'll have a Woodchuck, I'll take your house beer. It's his first time out since getting his ID," Dean flashed his perfectly charming smile at the bartender, causing her to blush. While she busied herself making their drinks, he turned back to Sam. "It's a cider, real sweet you'll like it." Sam shrugged, he probably would. When the bartender came back with their drinks, Dean nodded his thanks before leaving. Sam would have thought Dean would have asked for her number, but there wasn't even a hint of interest.

"Aren't you gonna flirt with her?" Sam asked, but Dean just kept pushing through the crowds.

"Let's just find a table and wait for the novelty to wear off," Dean bit out. He rammed the bottle of cider into Sam's hands and sped away, honing in on a booth towards the back of the bar. Sam followed, staying as close as he could to his brother.

They sat in silence for most of the night. There weren't any questions that could be asked, not when they lived in each other's pockets. When you spend all your time with someone, its difficult to not know something about them. It didn't matter anyway, Dean didn't seem in a very talkative mood. Sometimes, times like this, Sam thought Dean hated him. Just spending time with him felt like such a strain.

Once every while, Dean would go back to the bar and come back with two more bottles. Every time he sat back down, his face got stonier and more bored.

"Do you wanna play pool?" Sam suggested. The pool table was free for the first time since they sat down. Dean sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. Sam grimaced. "What's wrong?"

"This place is a dive, Sammy," Dean looked around the room in disdain. "We should just cut our losses and go home."

"C'mon Dean! I do everything for you, I stopped fighting with Dad for you, I've let you use me to pick up chicks, I even wait outside the motel while you fuck the girl of the week. The least you could do is hang out with me for this once."

Dean was sat in stunned silence. He tried to say something, but shut himself up before he could speak. A smug look on his face, Sam took a swig from his bottle, the last drops before he drained the drink.

"Listen Dean, I'm going to the bathroom. If you haven't lightened up by the time I get back, don't bother being here."

Without even turning back to face Dean, Sam stalked off to the bathroom. He hated yelling at Dean, hated fighting with him. He stumbled off towards the bathroom. There was a buzz running through his blood, he could feel it tingling in his toes. The room was spinning a little but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

He stood at the sink and looked in the mirror. His face was a little flushed, so he splashed some cold water on himself to cool down.

"Hey, how're you doing, I'm Mike."

Sam looked across at the guy stood next to him, a trucker with a wide grin. Sam smiled back at him.

"Hi Mike!" Sam replied cheerfully. "I'm Sam. This is the first time I've been to a bar, my brother's out there but he's being a bit of an ass."

"Oh, so are you not having fun?" Mike asked sympathetically. He placed a gentle hand on Sam's arm, and it felt so trusting that Sam's heart melt.

"Well I guess, I just think Dean needs to loosen up," Sam sniffed. "Go with the flow, you know?" Sam shook off his hands, wiping the last of the water on his jeans. He turned to leave, flashing one last smile before heading out.

Then he felt a pair of strong hands on his shoulder. Trusting hands.

"Bye." Sam shrugged the hands off and tried to leave again, but the grip became stronger and they venture across Sam's chest. He turned to look at the trucker, and Mike gave an evil smile.

"No stay, _go with the flow_ ," he encouraged. Sam began to sweat. With as much strength as he could muster, Sam threw Mike off of him and bolted for the exit.

It didn't work. Mike recovered quickly, grabbing Sam's arms and holding him back. Sam screamed but his mouth was covered by Mike's meaty hands. No matter how much Sam struggled, he couldn't break free of Mike's grip.

"Stop fighting me," Mike grunted. He bent Sam over the sink, leaned in close. Hot breath blew down the back of Sam's neck, and he shivered in Mike's grip. "Just let this happen."

Sam began to cry. He could feel Mike's saliva dripping onto his neck. "Get off of me!" He yelled, but Mike's hand was covering his mouth and no one could hear him. He was trapped. He was going to die. All because he'd fucking insisted on going to the stupid fucking bar.

Mike kicked one of the stall doors open, backing into it and pulling Sam as he went. It must of been the alcohol but Sam felt so disorientated. He fell onto the toilet seat, nearly falling down the bowl. As soon as he sat down, he was up again trying to push past the burly trucker, but Mike wouldn't have it. He shoved Sam hard, until he fell back onto the toilet.

"Please," Sam begged. Tears were streaming down his face and his breaths were short. All of it just made Mike smile. He leaned in once more and licked Sam's cheek. He could feel a grin pressed to the side of his face, and he nearly threw up in his mouth.

"Stop being such a little tease," Mike growled. He had Sam's arms pinned to the wall behind them. Sam tried to remember his training, he tried, but everything was a little fuzzy and Sam could just barley hear Dean's voice ringing in his ears. _Your feet are your best weapons, Sammy_.

Sam flung his boot right into Mike's abdomen. It must have hurt, because he immediately let go of Sam's arms. Sam took the opportunity and punched him square in the jaw, then again in the mouth, then once more on the nose. Dazed, Mike fell to his knees, and so Sam pushed him face first into the toilet bowl.

There was blood on his hands. There was blood everywhere. He could feel it dripping down his own face, he didn't even realise he'd been hurt. He didn't care about that. He just wanted to go home.

Dean was sat playing poker. There was a huge stack of chips in front of him, Dean had clearly had a better time since Sam had been in the bathroom. He didn't know how long he's been gone. Maybe five minutes. Maybe an hour. It was hard to tell, it was like everything with Mike went at hyper speed.

"Dean, I'm calling it. We're going home, okay?" Dean didn't even look up from his hand.

"We can't go now, I'm having the game of my life, Sammy."

"Look, I wanna leave now. Just give me the car keys and we can go. _Please_ ," Sam begged his brother. Dean finally looked up at him, and his face flashed to concern within less than a second. Sam didn't give him the chance to say anything, instead leaning over and rifling through Dean's pockets for him. He couldn't feel the Impala's familiar keys anywhere. His throat closed up.

"Please, I just wanna go home," Sam began to cry again. He collapsed on Dean, hugging him tight and crying into his leather jacket. Nothing was said, it was almost as if Dean knew what had gone on in the bathroom. He just hugged Sam back.

"I'll tell you what, Sammy," Dean smiled wearily. "We can go to blockbuster, rent a shitty movie, grab some of your favourite snacks, how does that sound?"

"It sounds great," Sam sobbed. 

He waited for Dean to finish up his game so they could walk out together. There was not a chance he was ever leaving Dean's side ever again. He held onto Dean's sleeve as they pushed through the crowds, not letting go until they reached the car. Sam clambered into the front seat, but Dean paused.

"Hey, Sammy, hang back a sec," Dean said. "I got something I need to do." Sam watched his brother through the windshield. He disappeared into the dark, further than Sam's eyes could make out. Panic rose in Sam's chest, his heart beating fast and his stomach churning. His breathe shortened, not stopping until he rested his eyes on Dean again.

Dean, and a very battered looking Mike.

Dean was dragging Mike along by the collar of his shirt. There were bruises on his face, he had a split lip and there was dried blood under his nose from where Sam had hit him. His eyes widened as Dean brought Mike in full view of the windshield, made Mike look at Sam. They locked eyes, and Sam nearly threw up again.

"Sammy, this is the guy, right?" Dean called out. Sam didn't trust himself the speak, just nodded at his brother. With a feral grin, Dean looked down at Mike. 

"You see that kid in there, that's my little brother. He's the most important person on this planet to me. I know what you did to him. And let me tell you something, buddy. You picked the wrong kid to mess with."

Dean drew his fist back, and Mike's eyes flooded with fear. An almighty groan came from him as Dean punched him in the face. And then Dean hit him again, and again, and again. Dean didn't let up, hitting Mike until his face was bloody beyond recognition. He was begging, pleading with Dean to stop, just like Sam did to him earlier. Dean didn't. Not until Mike was near passing out.

He pulled Mike close. "If I catch you touching a kid again, and I _will_ find out, I'm not going to let you off so easy." Mike slumped to ground, and Dean left him there. Like none of it had happened, Dean climbed into the car and smiled at his little brother. Sam shot him a look, and Dean sighed.

"I saw him coming out of the bathroom after you, kinda put two and two together," Dean explained.

"He didn't do anything, didn't get that far," Sam said, looking down at his knees. He was thankful for what Dean did, but it was difficult to face him. Dean was much stronger than Sam was.

"Doesn't make it right, little brother," Dean replied. He pulled the car into drive and began to back out of his spot. "For the record, this was why I didn't want you to come out. I know how these guys can get, they used to be that way with me." Sam frowned.

"I know, you were right, I'm sorry."

"Hey, Sammy, don't be, this isn't your fault," Dean said gently. He gingerly patted Sam's shoulder, before driving away. It would be a miracle if either of them went back there. "I think I owe you some Reeses and a film, right?"

Sam smiled thankfully as Dean drove off into the night. They'd be alright, Sam knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!!!
> 
> (This wasn't beta'd pls forgive my mistakes friends)


End file.
